Whipped Cream
by SilverPedals1402
Summary: Everyone knows that whipped cream is amazing, but apparently not Tony. Pepper works to prove to him just how amazing whipped cream is. But when it's just the two of them, anything could happen.


**I sort of owe you guys something happy, so this came to my mind when I remembered watching my family playing with whipped cream a while back. So cheers for something happy! :D **

**Disclaimer: IMAA doesn't belong to me. Nope. Not. At. All. **

It was a very hot day out in New York City. The sun was blazing brightly in the sky watching over everyone as they sweated buckets. Many people resorted to swimming, eating cold treats, and standing in front of an open fridge. The latter one wasn't common, but it was currently what a certain redhead was doing. She wasn't just doing it to keep cool, although that was a pleasant perk to being hungry, she was looking for something cold to eat.

She already tried swimming at the beach with her two best friends, and as refreshing as that was, there was too many people there. It got to the point where no matter where they sat or swam, they were elbow to elbow with another person. Maybe not to that extent, but it was still enough to ruin the experience at the beach.

"We have ice cream down in the basement," her friend, Rhodey, offered, "or at least I think so."

"Ooh, go get it!" she cheered.

While Rhodey left to go check the freezer in the basement, the redhead, Pepper, returned to her search in the fridge. She hoped to find some good toppings for ice cream, but she was hot and in the mood for something more than just plain ice cream.

"Tony!" she gasped loudly in excitement, causing said boy to jump in his seat.

"What?" he asked, steadying himself so the chair didn't flip.

"They have whipped cream!" Pepper practically screamed, causing the blue-eyed genius to flinch in his seat.

"So?" Tony responded, not understanding Pepper's excitement. "It's just whipped cream. I've had that plenty of times before."

Pepper stared at him with wide eyes as if the boy in front of her was an alien. With a disbelieving shake of her head, she reached into the cool of the fridge and pulled out the can of whipped cream. She thrust it out towards Tony in an exaggerated manner.

"How do you not understand the amazingness of whipped cream?" Pepper demanded.

Tony shrugged and accepted the offered item. As he looked at it as insisted by Pepper, Rhodey returned from the basement.

"Yeah, there was no ice cream left," he said, "I'll go to the store and grab some. Want to come with?"

"Are you kidding?" Pepper asked. "It's hotter than an oven outside, I'm staying here. Plus, I have to show Tony the magic of whipped cream."

Rhodey raised an eyebrow towards Tony, but shrugged. "Alright, I'll be back soon."

Rhodey was out the door soon enough and when the two were alone, Pepper snatched the can of whipped cream out of Tony's hands. It was cool beneath her fingers, a refreshing type of cool that made her never want to let go. Ignoring the chill the can gave her, she shook the can, then she tugged the cap off with a pop. She dropped the cap onto the counter carelessly and looked back to Tony.

"Mouth, open, now," she commanded of him.

He didn't need to be told twice and he opened his mouth as instructed. Pepper lightly shoved his chin upward and hung the chilly can of whipped cream over his mouth. Then she proceeded to gently press her thumb against the tip of the dispenser. She continued to press whipped cream into his mouth until it was practically towering out of it.

She laughed as he struggled to close his mouth around the whipped cream and about half of it spilled down into his hands. He swallowed what was in his mouth and licked what landed on his hands off with a pleased look on his face, obviously enjoying the taste.

"See?" Pepper asked.

"I understand it tastes good," Tony assured the redhead, "but I don't see what's the big deal."

"How do you not!?" Pepper asked, shocked that a genius like him didn't know the miracle of whipped cream. "It's absolutely to die for! The best thing to be invented besides chocolate."

"You don't like Iron Man?" Tony asked.

"Well sure, but that's different," Pepper responded. "Tony, this is _whipped cream_ we are talking about!"

"What about the phone I made for you?" Tony asked, trying to find comfort that whipped cream wasn't better than everything he built. It was sad to be beat by something as simple as whipped cream.

"Well, that was just genius," Pepper commented, "but I can't eat that can I?"

Tony pouted. "I see how it is. A simple cream that has been whipped is better than anything I can ever create."

"No, everything you build is better than whipped cream," Pepper promised, "but you know me. I like eating things. Especially chocolate and whipped cream."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," Tony said.

Pepper sighed, knowing that she wasn't' going to get through that thick skull of his. She ignored his statement and decided to use the moment to squeeze some whipped cream into her mouth. She savored the flavor as long as she could before swallowing and placing the whipped cream back on the counter. She sat down on the chair next to Tony with a happy sigh.

"This has got to be the hottest summer," Pepper commented, "like ever."

"No kidding," Tony replied. "I'm just glad Rhodey's got air conditioning here."

"What you don't have one at home?" Pepper asked, surprised. He did live in a home with another genius like himself, so it didn't make sense that they wouldn't have one.

"I do," Tony said, "I just prefer this to the beach. That was horrible. I think I got sunburn."

"That's what you get for not putting on sunscreen," Pepper reminded him. After all, the blue-eyed genius refused to put on the lotion saying it had something to do with washing off in the water anyways. Did he not know that they can be waterproof? At least for a little while?

Tony huffed out a breath, blowing his hair out of his eyes. He turned around in his seat so he was facing the counter and rested his chin on his palm. The day has been a long one with how hot it was. Pepper refused to let him lock himself up in the armory on such a nice day, even though it was burning hot, not nice. For some reason, he thought she only wanted him out of the armory so she wasn't bored. He didn't mind that. It's always nice to have company on days like these.

He was wondering what they should do after Rhodey came back with the ice cream, but suddenly his gaze fell onto the can of whipped cream. He glanced over at Pepper, who seemed deep in thought about something. A smirk tugged at his lips as he reached over imperceptibly towards the whipped cream. His fingers wrapped around the chilled can and he silently pulled it towards himself unnoticed by Pepper. making sure she wasn't looking, he stretched his arm into the air propping the can of whipped cream upside down over her head.

"Pepper look up!" Tony urgently shouted.

Pepper's head snapped up only to be greeted with a pile of whipped cream over her face. She stood there, shocked. Whipped cream dripped from her face and onto her clothes and the floor. Tony's laughter filled the air and when she looked, he was half way across the room from her. She was unsure if she should be mad that he just made a giant mess with the whipped cream, or not.

"Hey," Tony said, raising his arms in surrender, "don't be mad. It's not my fault you're gullible."

She narrowed her eyes, but she wasn't angry. Instead she wiped her index finger across her cheek and licked the remaining whipped cream off of her face. She smiled at him mischieviously glancing at the floor where Tony had dropped the can of whipped cream. He was _so_ going to pay.

"You want to play with whipped cream?" Pepper asked, slowly bending her knees to reach the fallen can of whipped cream. "Then let us play."

Tony chose a bad place to run, because there was only one exit to the kitchen and Pepper was standing in it. Unless he was so desperate, that he was willing to jump over the counter, but he'd imagine that doing so would anger both the owner and her son. Pepper approached him, the now weaponized can of whipped cream rose high in the air.

"Bring it, Potts," he taunted, ready to zip past her.

She quickly ran at him and pressed down on the nozzle for the whipped cream and the contents went spilling out. Tony tried dodging the creamy substance, but Pepper had still managed to get his arm. Tony reached out to snatched the can of whipped cream from her hands, but she was prepared. She rose it above his face and was able to press a fair amount onto his face and the floor beneath him.

At this point, the two were crammed in the doorway of the kitchen. Although Tony had height to his advantage, Pepper was more agile and flexible.

"You're not going to get this back," Pepper said, holding the can behind her back. "Not as long as I'm still alive."

"Aren't you being a little over dramatic?" Tony questioned.

"Nope," Pepper replied confidently side-stepping Tony, "not when whipped cream is involved."

"Well, I'm still going to get it," Tony assured her.

Just as Pepper was about to protest, Tony did something she wasn't expecting. He wrapped arms around her in an attempt to snatch the can of whipped cream out of her hands. Now enveloped in his arms, Pepper's movements were highly limited and she could tell that she was about to lose her possession of her precious whipped cream.

She refused to lose though. If he was going to play dirty, then so was she.

She pressed her lips into a casual smirk and rose herself onto her tiptoes until their noses were practically touching. "So," she began, her voice practically silk in Tony's ears, "I figure you now know the amazingness of whipped cream?"

To Tony, her words meant nothing. He just heard the voice of an angel speaking to him, and maybe that was an exaggeration, but never in his life has he ever heard Pepper speak in such a manner. Nor had she ever smirked at him in such a way that his knees turned to jelly. What was this feeling?

In his daze, Pepper was able to squeeze close to half of the can of whipped cream onto Tony's head and face. More than half of that amount spilt onto the floor between them. Tony pulled his arms out from around her, so she used her freedom to make a quick escape. Only her plan didn't turn out so well, because she was suddenly a wild mess of flying limbs. More than once, she bumped into Tony causing him to stumble and flail. Just when she thought she had steadied herself, she accidentally stepped into an abnormally thick pile of whipped cream, sending her flying forward. She crashed straight into Tony with a scream. She clenched her eyes shut, preparing for the worst.

"Oof!"

She opened her eyes when she actually landed on something soft. Her face heated up quickly as she realized what had happened. She had landed on Tony! "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"

Tony just laughed and smirked at her. She stopped her frantic apologies and gave him an annoyed look. "What are you laughing about?"

Suddenly, the can of whipped cream was being waved in her face. Tony laughed teasingly at her. "I got the whipped cream from you!"

She glared at him playfully and reached to snatch it back, ready to tease him about losing to a girl. Instead, she only managed to knock the can out of his hands and across the whipped cream filled floor. The can clattered noisily across the floor, the sound of metal scraping against tile. The two paused, waiting to see who would make the first move.

Neither one of them wanted to make the first move, nor did they want the other person to make the first move. In result, they both sprung into action at the same instant. They became a mess of flailing limbs and mixed laughter. Much to Pepper's dismay, Tony reached the whipped cream first and held it far away from her. She crawled quickly towards him and snatched her hands forward to grab the can from his hands. Unfortunately, Tony had other plans.

He pushed her hand away and tipped her onto her back. Before she could get up, he squeezed out a fair amount onto her face and neck. Plenty of it went into her hair when she turned away from the raining whipped cream.

With a sudden push, Pepper was climbing over Tony and pinning him down. Tony's success didn't last long and Pepper suddenly had possession of the whipped cream once more. She scrambled off of him and slipped some more, dropping the can to the floor once more.

"No!" she shouted out as she reached for it only for Tony to reach it first.

"Too slow," he teased, successfully spaying the last bit of whipped cream onto her head.

"What?" Pepper asked, grabbing the now empty can of whipped cream. "We used it all?"

Tony laughed. "I guess we owe Rhodey and Roberta a new can of whipped cream."

"I guess so," Pepper responded, pushing herself onto her back. "I need a shower now…"

"I know what you mean," Tony said, resting on his side.

They laid there in silence as they examined what they were going to have to clean later on. Rhodey was definitely going to kill them. If not Rhodey, then Roberta herself. But being teenagers, they did not want to clean up. If they could prolong the inevitable, they would.

After a few minutes passed, Tony moved to stand up. But for a split second he had forgotten about the whipped cream that was currently spread throughout the kitchen floor, therefore he was sent flailing back to the floor. He was barely able to catch himself before he landed on top of Pepper.

Their faces lit up like the sun the instant their noses touched. But they were both rendered motionless and speechless. Each of them could feel the other's heartbeat in their chest and their breaths on their faces.

"Tony?" Pepper whispered out, her eyes straying his lips.

He leaned forward, their noses pressing closer to each other, their lips just barely touching, but he didn't dare go any further. This was Pepper. His closest friend that wasn't Rhodey. They were just friends, and nothing more. Yet for some reason, they were about to kiss. And she was letting him. For some reason she was making his heart race and his face warm and his stomach flip. He never felt like this before.

Something in his mind told him to pull away, but before he could even do so, their lips collided together with a clash. Pepper had her hands in his hair in an instant, her eyes clamped shut as she pushed her neck up to meet his lips. He responded to her kiss after a moments thought and pressed his lips against hers while his free hand rested on her waist. It was probably the worlds most sloppy kiss, but it tasted like whipped cream and pure joy with something sweet and salty mixed in. But as sweet and sloppy as it was, it didn't last long.

"Tony do you have five dollars I could…" the voice of their friend broke off mid-sentence.

The pair broke off with a jolt and within seconds they were on separate sides of the kitchen. "Rhodey!"

Rhodey could only stare in disbelief. Whether it was because of the mess or the fact that his two best friends had been kissing on his kitchen floor, they couldn't exactly tell yet. Rhodey looked from the floor to Tony to Pepper and to the clock. The pair followed his eyes and realized that only about seven minutes had passed since Rhodey had left to get ice cream.

"But…" Rhodey tried to speak, but couldn't find the words.

Tony and Pepper shared a look. "We sort of owe you some whipped cream…"

Rhodey examined the mess on the kitchen floor and nodded. "Yeah...I'll just go…"

Rhodey just ran out the door.

"But what did you need?" Tony called out.

But he received no answer.

The worst part about it, they never got their ice cream.

**This makes me want summer back! :( It's getting cold where I'm at and my fingers are getting to the point where their getting cold and hard to type with and my skin gets super dry in the winter...All the more reason to hate the winter! Or the cold! **

**Fun Fact: _I have a fear of digging in my closet, because I keep thinking a creepy bug is going to crawl out of it..._**

**I have a short week at school this week, so I might be able to get something else updated... Hopefully something a little more happy than my last post... I still feel bad for that one. **

**Hugs and Love, SilverPedals! :D**

**P.S. Excuse any bad grammar mistakes. I had to take some Melatonin to help me sleep and I'm like dead tired right now... Which calls for bed time! ...Joy...**


End file.
